Curse of Curves
by Babymamhu
Summary: Mix of 2k12 and 2k3. It's Christmas Eve, and what does Michelangelo want for Christmas? To see his favorite lady pop singer live in concert, of course! But what happens when Mikey sacrifices his disguise to save this bodacious babe's life? Based off of the song "The Curse of Curves" by Cute Is What We Aim For.


Curse of Curves

Chapter I

'Twas three nights before Christmas and all through the Lair, not a creature was stirring… Until Michelangelo threw open the front door open with an echoing "BANG!"

"YEEEEESSSSSSS!" Shrieked the happily prancing turtle, waving an envelope in the air. "NOTHING can ruin this moment!" He shouted happily, doing some twirls.

"_Wanna bet?!"_

Mikey turned to see Raphael charging at him, and he had enough time to let out a hysterical scream before he was plowed to the ground. Leonardo and Donatello emerged from their respective domains (the dojo and the lab) to watch as Raph put their youngest brother in a headlock.

"Mikey, what th'SHELL 'ave we told ya 'bout SLAMMIN' OPEN TH' DAMN DOOR?!"

Mikey squirmed out of his brother's grasp, desperately trying to protect the envelope. Raph sniggered and grabbed Mikey's arm, shoved it behind his back, and slammed him face-first onto the floor.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! Raph, cut it out!" Mikey whined pitifully. He looked to Leo and Don with sparkling puppy eyes. "Heeellllllp meeee…"

"Shaddup!" Raph said, smushing Mikey's face into the ground. Leo and Don exchanged a look. Neither of them were too gung-ho about helping Mikey out of this. After all, they HAD told him on multiple occasions not to slam the doors, especially the front door. Leo sighed and shook his head when Don shrugged at him with a look of "Hey, I'm not doing it." Being the leader (and eldest) really sucked sometimes. He walked forward to where Raph and Mikey were rolling around and snatched the envelope from Mikey's flailing hands.

"What is this, Mikey?" Leo asked, watching Mikey's eyes go wide.

"Give it back, Leo!" Mikey cried over Raph's arm. Leo sighed as Raph laughed evilly and proceeded to noogie Mikey.

"I think he's learned his lesson, Raph. Let him go." Raph scowled, but raised his arms and let Mikey scramble away.

"Whatever, Fearless. Was done wit' him anyways."

Leo ignored Raph and grudgingly returned the envelope to Mikey's groping hands, watching him do a victory dance as he hugged the envelope to his chest. The three watched and waited for Mikey's explanation. Turning to them, Mikey held up the envelope like he was showcasing it.

"Ladies and Gentleturtles—Oh, and you too, Raph—" He pointed to Raph, who scowled. "I have here in my hands an item coveted by all respectable young gentlemen." He held the envelope above his head in a triumphant pose.

"Tickets to the Christmas Eve Ball Bash, where my true love, up and coming singer Lacy B, will be performing her new hit single –and MY favorite hit single—"In Luv Wit U" From her new hit album – and MY favorite hit album—"Poppin' It"! He leaned towards them and put his hand next to his mouth like he was telling a secret.

"How's that for exposition, huh? Do you want some expositioooon~…!"

"That wasn't exposition, Mikey. And do NOT sing that song!" Don said, slightly exasperated. He turned and walked back to his lab, shaking his head and mumbling something about listening to Beethoven and Dvorak.

"Don't be a dream-killer, Donnie! Do you want some expo~ —OUCH!" Raph smacked Mikey on the head and walked off into the kitchen, leaving him rubbing his head and sticking out his tongue. Mikey turned to Leo, a huge grin plastering his face.

"I bet you thought it was pretty funny!"

Leo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his other hand on his hip. He looked up and approached Mikey, putting a hand on his shoulder, clearly worried.

"Mikey, you're not really going to do this, right?"

Mikey snorted. "Ch'yeah I'm doin this! I've been planning it for MONTHS, dude! I've got a killer-awesome disguise, and I'm bringing my bestest human friend/chaperone Angel so I can blend in even better! I've got it all figured out, bro!" He patted Leo's hand reassuringly, putting on his best confident look. Leo withdrew his hand and sighed, using it to rub his face. There'd be no stopping Mikey now…

"Okay, you can go, Mikey. But I want ALL the details, and I do mean ALL—"

Leo was cut short by Mikey's crushing bear hug, along with the expression of pure joy plastering Mikey's face.

"Thanks, Leo! I love you, dude!"

Leo allowed himself a small smile as Mikey released him and bounded away to call Angel. It was hard to refuse Mikey. Mikey was the team's happy ray of sunshine; He kept them in good morale. Nonetheless, Leo doubted his decision to allow Mikey's little field trip. He knew Mikey was drawn to humans more than the rest of them. Mikey was a social butterfly who was a natural at making friends. He just wanted to be surrounded by people. Leo winced. Even though he could perfectly imagine Mikey goofing off in a group, surrounded by friends, he knew it was near impossible. He sighed and headed back for the dojo, shaking his head. He'd let Mikey have this opportunity to get a taste of a world he could never truly belong to. Leo only hoped it would satiate his desire to belong, and secretly knew that it wouldn't.


End file.
